


I'll protect you

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helex finding his Turbofox  Turbocub for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Hun pointed out that in the MTMTE 7 preview that Helex has a pet turbofox which is just down right adorable and after talking to Riot about how Helex would be a killing machine with one set of hands and use his other set to be a motherhen to the turbofox.  
> I had to write a fic about them. 
> 
> This fic was done before MTMTE 8 was released and we found out the turbofox was Kaon's!!!
> 
> Beta'ed by Freeskywarp

Tarn had lead their group through the abandoned city of Kalis, a ruined city filled with nothing but corpses, a city left untouched by either faction. Their destination was Tyrest, a Decepticon ruled province, hoping to set up there for a few nights, weeding out the traitors before moving on.

Helex had stayed at the back of the group, keeping an optic on the area around him to make sure there were no Autobots waiting to ambush while Tarn lead them forward. He walked quietly, losing himself in his thoughts when a rattle came from the metal debris to his right.  
At first, he thought the sound was just a piece of scrap metal falling onto another. Then it happened again. It was a weak noise. If it was an Autobot ambush then it was a small one; Helex could handle it. He signalled for Tarn to continue walking as he went to inspect the noise. As he got closer to the mound of metal pieces, the sound increased very slightly as though it was coming from inside the debris.

The Decepticon pulled large pieces of metal away from the pile, throwing them to the side. What he found inside however broke his spark.

A tiny turbocub, it couldn’t be more than a few weeks old; it was scratched, dented, trapped, and abandoned. Obviously it had given up on a hope to be rescued and had waited quietly to die. The cub mewed weakly in fear as Helex moved to fish the cub out. At a guess, Helex would say the large pieces of debris must have fallen on the turbocub, trapping him in a little cave of metal.

Gently he scooped out the frail cub. It was far too small for it’s age and shaking in his first set of hands. Helex moved the cub to his second pair of hands on his hips and lightly stroked the turbocub’s head. “It’s okay… I’ve got you…” He gave the cub a small reassuring smile before cupping it in both hands to keep it safe as he made his way back to the group.

Tarn stopped and turned as he heard Helex approaching, eyeing the small tail poking out of the mechs hands. “So…Helex, what exactly did you find?”

“A young turbocub, sir” he replied honestly, there was no point in lying and being severely punished. Before Tarn had the chance to reply, Helex continued “I thought if I was allowed to raise him, he could be useful when he’s older…I always wanted a pet…” He looked to Tarn then to the cub cupped in his hands. He felt like a child asking a parent for their first pet.

Tarn turned back around with a frown and resumed walking towards Tyrest “He is your responsibility. He will NOT cause trouble to our group or interfere our duty.” 

Helex grinned in gratitude and walked with a spring in his step “Thank you, sir.”

An hour later the group reached Tyrest. They surveyed the area before setting up in an empty building. Once in the safety of his room, after making sure the area was clear of clutter, Helex laid out a small plate of energon and released the cub to eat.

The cub stood frozen for an astrosecond, unsure what to do before it darted under Helex’s berth for safety. Helex was upset at the lack of trust and pushed the plate closer to his berth. “I’m not gonna hurt you, little guy, you need to eat”, he tried to explain but the cub wouldn’t move. Helex waited for a few moments for the cub to come out before sighing and laying on his berth. He subspaced a datapad to read while he waited for his little fox to come out. He just had to be patient.

It had taken a while, maybe two or three hours, but the cub’s tank growled. It cautiously crept from under the bed to lap up the energon. When Helex noticed the cub had come out of hiding he placed the data pad down and lay still not wanting to scare it further. He watched as the cub ate and promptly ran under the berth again when it had finished to where it felt safe.

———

It became a daily occurrence; three times a day Helex would leave a plate of energon close to his berth and when the cub wasn’t scared it would come out to eat. Helex had started to talk and coo to it, telling the cub it was safe and it didn’t have to hide under the berth all the time. It would just stare nervously in return. However, Helex did notice the cub was taking less and less time to come out for feeding and no longer reacted horribly to the sound of his voice.

Only as their time in Tyrest drew to a close did the cub start to fatten up. Helex had swung his legs over the edge of the berth, placing them on the floor as he went to prepare the cub’s next meal. The turbocub must have memorised his feeding schedule and its tank groaned as he crawled from under the berth. He nuzzled at Helex’s feet and made contact for the first time.

Helex beamed and slowly moved his smaller hand to gently pet the cub as it mewled shyly for food. “I’m going, I’m going. You must be starving if you’re nuzzling up to me.” He teased before standing up and walking over to where he kept his cub’s energon. The turbocub waited for Helex to move before slowly creeping up behind him, standing there patiently as it waited for its food. The Decepticon lowered the plate to the floor and the turbocub mewed happily in appreciation before it turned to lap up the energon.

He grinned and crouched on the floor to pet the cub’s back as it fed. “You’re such a good boy, I’m proud of you”. The cub still drank even though Helex was touching him, which was a good sign. “But if you’re going to stay with us then daddy needs to give you a name….” The cub sneezed as it finished its plate of energon, then turned to look up at the larger mech expectantly. “I was thinking, Kalis, like after the city I rescued you from.” he said as he moved the plate out of reach and manoeuvred closer to the cub. “You’ll be named after a city, just like daddy. Do you like that?” the Decepticon asked, leaning down to the cub’s level. Kalis just mewed and butted his head against Helex’s, nuzzling him happily. “I’ll protect you from now on, Kalis, I promise.”


End file.
